Just Another Day
by Beryl1
Summary: Just a cute fluffy story about one day spent by Inu and Kag in her time. There is a nude scene, but nothing is described graphically.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Kagome sighed blissfully as she slipped between the cool cotton sheets on her bed. Sleeping under the stars was nice and all, but this was heaven. The feel of the mattress contouring to her body as she sank in eased all her built up tension. She felt giddy at the thought of being able to sleep in for once. As she closed her eyes she drifted off to sleep with a dreamy smile on her face.  
  
Unfortunately she woke to rough shaking and someone growling her name. She groaned and turned her head towards the window. It was still dark.  
  
"Leave me alone," she grumbled pushing the hands that were shaking her more insistently away, "It's too early. Go to sleep."  
  
"Kagome! Wake up!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Come on you stupid girl!"  
  
"There had better be some kind of emergency, or I swear I'll say it so many times you'll feel like a mountain has been dropped on you."  
  
All she got in return was silence. She opened her eyes and turned towards the clock on her nightstand. She groaned.  
  
"It's only four a.m. Why are you here?"  
  
"I." Inuyasha replied looking guilty.  
  
"There's no emergency?!"  
  
"Well."  
  
"OH! I'm going to.. SI."  
  
"No wait!" he yelled interrupting her, "I was bored."  
  
"You were BORED??!!" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Where is everybody? I don't smell or hear anyone else," he said changing the subject.  
  
"Mom, Sota, and Grandpa all went away on vacation for the week."  
  
"And they left you all alone?"  
  
"I was supposed to be with you all week. But as nothing was really happening, I thought I'd come home and sleep in for once and then maybe try to get ahead in my schoolwork. I don't want to get as far behind as I've been when school starts up again."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"You're impossible. I guess, if you'll let me go back to sleep, that you can stay and watch TV. I doubt there is anything on though."  
  
"What do you wanna go back to sleep for?"  
  
"Because I'm tired!"  
  
"But."  
  
"But what?!"  
  
"I was hoping."  
  
"You were hoping what?"  
  
"That we could spend sometime together, alone, " he muttered looking sullenly down at his hands, " Guess I should've known better. GAH! I'll just go home!"  
  
"No! Don't go. You missed me?" Kagome asked smiling, "I've only been gone a few hours."  
  
"Well, you'd be missing me too if you were stuck with that lecher and Sango. They've been giggling at each other for hours!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Feh. They've been sitting by the fire giggling and blushing all the while touching hands."  
  
Kagome chuckled, "What about Shippo?"  
  
"Stupid kitsune is just sleeping through it all with Kilala curled up next to him. He'll be fine."  
  
"He'll miss you."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Come on Inuyasha. You haven't gotten any sleep and I haven't gotten nearly enough. Take off your Kimono and lay down here next to me." He looked dubious, but complied. Kagome snuggled under the blankets and rolled to her side laying her head on his chest and an arm over his waist.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing!?"  
  
"Shh. This feels nice and you know it."  
  
He blushed furiously, but put an arm around her anyways. They both closed their eyes and went to sleep.  
  
Kagome woke up and rolled over to face the window. Inuyasha's arm wrapped around her waist, as he puller her back against him.  
  
"Good morning, " he whispered in her ear.  
  
She shivered as his warm breath stirred the hair around her ear and on the back of her neck. She rolled over and looked up at him. He was staring intently down at her, his arm still wrapped around her waist. Oh, he's so adorable, she thought. Kagome reached up and tweaked his ear.  
  
"I'm hungry," he growled.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the bed and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. Kagome threw her Hello Kitty pillow at him.  
  
"Stupid boy," she sighed as she got up and followed him.  
  
When Kagome entered the kitchen, Inuyasha was sitting at the kitchen table looking expectant. Kagome sighed and went to the fridge she pulled out some eggs and milk and grabbed the egos from the freezer. From one of the cupboards she got out Ovaltine, syrup, and cooking oil. From another she pulled out a frying pan.  
  
"Inuyasha! Help me. Get in that cupboard over there and get out some plates and cups. Oh, and grab some silverware out of this drawer."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Inuyasha got up and set places for them at the table while Kagome began to cook their breakfast. She took the Ovaltine and milk to the table and showed him how to mix it. She then went back to the stove to check on the frying eggs. When the eggs had finished and the waffles popped from the toaster, they sat down and tucked in.  
  
"Inuyasha, put the dishes in the sink while I get cleaned up, " Kagome said as she ran up to the bathroom for a quick shower.  
  
Inuyasha quickly rinsed and stacked the dishes in the sink. What's taking that girl so long, he wondered. He bounded up the stairs. Upstairs he heard water running and curious he opened to the door to a room he'd never been in before.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, "Get out, get out, get out!!"  
  
Inuyasha could see her quite clearly through the plate glass shower door. He turned nearly as red as she was. He ran out of the room. Kagome found him outside in his tree.  
  
"Inuyasha come down from there. You should go upstairs and shower."  
  
"Shower?"  
  
"That's what I was doing when."she said blushing furiously.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Come on. I'll show you how to turn it on."  
  
Kagome followed him as he sullenly walked upstairs. She got out towels for him and showed him how to turn on the tap.  
  
"Is there anything else you need to know?"  
  
"No. I'll be fine, " he said defensively.  
  
Kagome just stood there for a moment.  
  
"Well, are you going to leave so I can get undressed," he said giving her a very pointed look.  
  
"Ummm.. Sorry. I'll be in my room doing some studying. Come get me when you're done or holler if you need anything."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kagome walked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She waited outside the door until she heard the water start. Then she went to her room and pulled out her math book to do some problem sets.  
  
A while later Kagome was interrupted by a yelp of pain from the bathroom.  
  
Inuyasha stepped out of the shower and slipped on the floor. He couldn't stifle the cry of pain as he bumped his rear on the shower door track. Knowing Kagome would come running he quickly threw his clothes on.  
  
Kagome burst into the bathroom in time to see Inuyasha pulling on his kimono. One look at the look on his face and the puddle on the floor and she knew what happened. He looked like a drowned rat with his hair dripping all over him.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," he growled.  
  
"Why don't you go downstairs and I'll clean this up," she said gesturing to the bathroom floor.  
  
"Yeah. Okay."  
  
Inuyasha went back out to his tree. His fall in the bathroom had bruised his pride and left him feeling very out of place here.  
  
Kagome quickly cleaned up the bathroom and grabbed her hairbrush. She went in search of Inuyasha.  
  
"Come down here, " she called up the tree, " Let me help you brush out your hair."  
  
"I can do it. By myself."  
  
"Quit being such a pain and let me help you."  
  
"Feh." was all he said, but he climbed down and sat at her feet.  
  
Kagome bent to her knees and began to gently pull the brush through his hair, smoothing it down with her free hand. She couldn't resist stroking the soft fur of his ears.  
  
"Mmmm. That feels nice," he murmured closing his eyes and enjoying her gentle ministrations.  
  
Kagome just smiled and continued to brush his hair. The sun was shining and it was a beautiful day. After all the tangles were out, she set the brush down and just began to run her fingers through his hair. She stroked his ears as she sat down behind him.  
  
"What would you like to do today," Kagome asked.  
  
"Umm." he mumbled leaning back against her, " I dunno."  
  
She smiled and continued to run her fingers through his hair. After a few minutes he began to snore.  
  
"Stupid boy," she whispered, "I can't believe he's fallen asleep."  
  
Inspiration, delightfully mischievous, struck Kagome. With a giggle she began to take small sections of his hair and braid them. After a couple of hours she got bored of this task and her hands had begun to hurt, so she decided to stop. Her stomach rumbled loudly. She gently eased out from behind him and went inside to make lunch.  
  
Inuyasha woke shortly after she Kagome had gone inside. He went in to find her. He passed a mirror in the hallway and had to do a double take.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs.  
  
Kagome cringed when she heard her name. She quickly finished preparing the Ramen she'd been making for him.  
  
"Yes?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"What the heck did you do to my hair?!"  
  
"Ramen?" she asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Damn you Kagome," he growled snatching the bowl from her outstretched hand, " I oughta."  
  
The rest of his sentence was lost as he began to shovel the noodles in his mouth. Kagome looked down at her feet fidgeting uncomfortably. In less than no time he thrust the empty bowl back at her and went back to his tree.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome called pleadingly.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't think."  
  
"yeah well." he interrupted.  
  
With a frustrated scream she took the bowl into the kitchen. She stomped back outside.  
  
"Inu."  
  
"Leave me alone,"" he yelled as he tried to undo the braids and only succeeded in tangling it.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Kagome jumped out of the way as he came crashing down. He lay there in pain and anger; trying to control the red haze of rage fogging his mind. The expression on his face made her feel guilty and not a little afraid. "I'm sorry," she said going over to help him up, " I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"You damn well shouldn't have! IF I didn't need you to help me find the shards, I'd." he let the sentence trail off as she began to look furious, "Ummm.. Maybe I should go back."  
  
Kagome felt a surprising, sharp stab of pain, "No, please stay a little while longer. Just a couple more hours."  
  
"I don't know. Didn't you want to study or something," he asked her still very defensive.  
  
"I can do that later. I'd like to." Kagome began but started blushing when she realized what she was saying.  
  
"I'll stay if you'll be quiet and just let me enjoy some peace."  
  
She looked ready to sit him, but instead said, "Fine. It's a nice day we can just stay out here and enjoy the weather. I'll get a blanket to sit on."  
  
Inuyasha watched as she turned on her heel and headed into the house. He smiled to himself. She quickly returned with a blanket. She spread it out and sat down. Inuyasha laughed at the stiff way she sat. She was obviously angry. He dropped down to the blanket with ease and grace.  
  
Kagome looked over at him and had to stifle a giggle at the mess his hair was in. She moved behind him again.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he growled.  
  
"I was going to fix the mess I made of your hair."  
  
"Feh. Why should I trust you?"  
  
"I'm really sorry. If I'd known you'd get this upset I wouldn't have done it."  
  
"Alright, but don't touch my ears."  
  
Kagome stuck her tongue out behind his back and then began the laborious process of un-plaiting his hair. It took over an hour and after it was finished she began to comb through the tangles with her fingers. They sat in silence while she ran her fingers through his hair until twilight.  
  
"I should head back," he announced abruptly, "They'll all be wondering where I've run off to."  
  
"Umm.. Okay," Kagome said unable to hid the hint of sadness in her voice. Kagome looked down at her hands sitting in her lap shyly. She didn't want him to go and she wasn't really looking forward to more math problems.  
  
Inuyasha didn't really want to leave. He had, for the most part, enjoyed their day alone. Before he could change his mind he got up suddenly and began taking large strides to the shrine that housed the well. Kagome had to run to keep up with him.  
  
As he began to climb down the well she stopped him. Turning a shade of red that seemed impossible she leaned over the edge of the well and kissed him as he held on to the side to see what she wanted.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," she yelled over her shoulder as she ran out of the shrine.  
  
Inuyasha's grip on the well wall had loosened in shock and before he could say anything to her, he fell back through time. 


End file.
